I'll Be Watching You
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Hikari is being stalked.......by who?...........NEW CHAPTER(Part 2) Up..finally!
1. I'll be watching you

Author's Notes: Hello there

Author's Notes: Hello there!

Here is a little background information for the story, just so it isn't too confusing: Ken is still the Digimon Kaiser. Hikari and the others don't know that yet. 

And that's about it, I think! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this story.

__

I'll be watching you....

Hikari woke up with a start, breathing hard. That dream she had was so real. She shuddered in memory. In her dream, someone was watching her, following her, observing her every move. Her stalker was about to reveal his or herself when she woke up. The last phrase of the dream still echoed through her head.

Hikari pulled her pink comforter up around her shoulders. She hated when she had nightmares. It was always so hard for her to get them out of her head afterward.

Hikari looked around her room, not quite sure what she was searching for. When her eyes reached her balcony, she let out a soft shriek.

There was a dark shadow on her balcony. Which resembled a person.

The shadowed figure was watching her. Hikari shut her eyes, willing he or she to go away, and let it just be a dream.

__

I must be seeing things....I just had a nightmare, it's still in my head and making me see things. That's it.

For once in a long while, Hikari wished that Taichi hadn't moved to the spare bedroom.

The person stood unmoving, staring straight at her. Since it was dark, Hikari couldn't see the person's face.

"W-who's there?" Hikari called out softly, even though she knew the person could not hear her.

Just then, the figure moved quickly to the glass door the led into her room and tried to pull them open.

Hikari cried out in fear. "Taichi!"

The figure's face was covered with a black ski mask, so Hikari still could not tell who it was.

"Taichi!" Hikari cried again, her voice shrill.

In the bedroom beside Hikari's, Taichi stirred awake. He thought he could hear someone calling his name.

"Taichi!"

He sat up straight in bed. It was Hikari calling him.

In a matter of moments, Taichi was in Hikari's room, sitting beside her.

"Hikari, what's wrong?"

Hikari didn't answer; her eyes were fixed on the balcony. Just before Taichi had arrived, the person had given up and disappeared from her balcony.

Taichi waved his hand in front of her face. "Hikari?"

Hikari tore her eyes away from the balcony and looked into Taichi's concerned eyes.

"I-it's nothing.....I'm sorry to have bothered you, Taichi." She lied.

Hikari didn't want Taichi to worry about her, so she pretended like everything was fine.

"Are you sure?"

Hikari nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

Taichi gave her one last concerned look then returned to his room

__

I know there is something wrong with Hikari.....So why does she hide it from me?

Shaking his head, Taichi flopped back onto his bed and fell back asleep.

Hikari glanced at her balcony one last time, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Hikari was walking to school, alone.

She reached up to grasp her digital camera to find that it wasn't there.

__

That's really strange...I could have sworn I put it on this morning.....Oh well, my mind must be a little foggy still from last night....

Hikari slid into her seat just as the first bell rang.

Her day passed normally, and she felt safe in school. By the end of the day, Hikari had completely forgotten the events that took place during the night.

"Hikari!"

She turned to see Daisuke standing there. She smiled.

"Hey, Daisuke. Where are the others?"

__

Like..Takeru?.....

Daisuke grinned back at her. "Iori had kendo practice and had to leave early. Takeru had an out-of-town basketball game, and Miyako had to go work at her family's store."

"Why they tell me themselves?"

Daisuke blushed slightly. "Well, I told them to go on ahead, so I could...you know...walk you home?"

Hikari smiled at the blushing boy. "Okay, let's go. Taichi will get worried if I'm late."

Daisuke and Hikari left the school and set out in the direction of their apartment buildings.

They walked along, chatting about various things until they reached Daisuke's building.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Hikari said.

"I'll walk you to your building if you want."

"No, It's fine. I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I wouldn't be. I like being with you."

Hikari blushed. "Thanks, Daisuke. But I'll go on alone."

Daisuke stepped forward and gave her a little awkward hug before scurrying inside, calling "See you" over his shoulder.

Hikari smiled to herself and continued on. When she was about two blocks from her apartment building, she started to feel like someone was following her.

She started walking quicker, not even glancing over her shoulder. The events of last night were now fresh in her mind.

Caught up in her thoughts, Hikari tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell to the ground.

Before she could try to get up herself, a hand was extended in front of her.

Hikari looked up into the face of a boy with navy-blue eyes and dark hair in a similar style to hers.

He took her hand and pulled Hikari onto her feet.

"Thanks." Hikari said, absently brushing some gravel off her shorts.

"No problem. I wouldn't pass up the chance to help a pretty girl like you." He replied, giving her a smile.

Hikari blushed. She had never been called pretty by a complete stranger before.

The boy smiled at her. "Well, Hikari, can I accompany you home?"

Hikari started to reply, but she let out a small gasp. "H-how did you know my name?"

The boy pointed to her notebook on which her name was clearly written in pink pen.

"Oh." Hikari said, embarrassed. "Well, now that you know my name, what is yours?"

The boy's eyes flickered for a moment. "Ichijouji Ken."

"Well, Ken, nice to meet you." Hikari held out her hand to him.

Ken took it in his and shook it. He held on a bit too long for Hikari's liking, as he stared intensely into her eyes.

Hikari pulled her hand out of his. "Um, I have to get going home."

"Allow me to take you there." Ken said, saying it more like a statement than an offer.

"O-okay, Thank you." Hikari replied, not wanting to be rude to Ken. 

Ken and Hikari continued on to Hikari's apartment building. Every time she would glance at Ken, he would be staring at her as intensely as he had earlier. It made her feel uneasy. There was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable.

Hikari was more than glad when they arrived at her building.

"Well, here it is. Thanks, Ken. 'Bye." Hikari turned to go open the door to her building.

Ken caught her arm and turned her around.

"Wait." He said. "When can I see you again?"

"I-I don't know....I have to go, Ken."

"Can I walk you home from school tomorrow?"

"I go to Odiba Elementary." Hikari blurted out, not sure why she had given this stranger such information.

Ken smiled. "Great. I'll see you later, My angel." He turned and walked off in the direction that they came from.

Hikari stood with her hand on the door, watching him.

__

So, he doesn't even live down here? Then why was he walking behind me? Was Ken following me?

"Stop that, Hikari." She scolded herself. She shouldn't go jumping to conclusions.

Glancing at her watch, Hikari noticed that she was fifteen minutes late.

As she hurried inside, she could swear she heard a familiar _click_ of her digital camera behind her. Not thinking any more about it, Hikari took the elevator to her apartment.

Outside, a figure stood behind a tree near Hikari's building. He chuckled to himself.

"Yes, My Hikari...hurry up to your family. They should see all of you while they still can..."

Hikari entered her apartment and looked around. Just her luck, her parents were out, so no one could scold her for being late. Unless....

"Hikari!"

She saw Taichi appear in front of her. 

"Oh, Hi Taichi."

"I was getting worried, what kept you?"

"Oh, um....I was just dawdling I guess." Hikari said, feeling bad about lying to Taichi again.

"Well, as long as you are safe." Taichi smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Hikari rolled her eyes as she walked into her bedroom.

Then she saw something that made her gasp softly. There was a note on her desk where her digital camera usually was.

__

My Angel,

I'm watching you....

Hikari stared at the note. Taichi must be playing a trick on her. He knew she didn't like to be scared, but she never knew with Taichi.

Hikari flopped onto her back on her bed, note in hand. She spent half an hour just staring at it.

The doorbell rang, and Hikari waited to see if Taichi would get it. A few seconds later, Taichi barged into her room without knocking.

"Daisuke's here." He announced, stepping back to reveal him.

Hikari sat up, still clutching the note. 

"Oh, Hi, Daisuke." She said distractedly.

Daisuke entered the room and sat on her desk chair.

"You dropped this outside my building." Daisuke produced a necklace with metal letters spelling out 'Hikari'.

"Oh! I didn't even realize I was wearing it today." Hikari's hand went absently to her neck. "Thanks for bringing it back."

"Well, you know me, I'd give anything to have an excuse to come see you."

Hikari giggled. "Oh, Daisuke."

"Hey, what's that?" He asked curiously, gesturing to the note that Hikari held in her hand.

"What? Oh, this thing?" Hikari tried to stuff the note in her pocket.

"You don't have to show me, it's okay." Daisuke gave her the cutest wounded puppy dog look. She had to giggle again.

"It's nothing, Daisuke, really. It's just a silly note. Taichi is likes to scare me." She lied, showing the note to him quickly.

Daisuke scanned the note and frowned slightly.

__

I didn't think that Taichi would ever try to scare Hikari, he's too protective of her....

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Hikari forced a smile. "Sure."

"Well, it's almost dinner time, I better be going. Sorry if I'm bothering you, Hika'." Daisuke stood up and headed for the door.

Hikari followed him. "You aren't bothering me, Daisuke. Don't ever think that. You are a great friend!"

Daisuke smiled crookedly and left, shutting the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh, Hikari sank back down onto her bed.

Hikari stayed there, staring at the note for a long time.

__

Who sent this? And what do they want with me?

Hikari's thoughts were plagued with many questions. Unfortunately, she didn't have any answers.

Later that night, Hikari stood outside on her balcony. She gazed at the moon and tried to forget her current troubles. The moon always seemed to make her feel calm. She was so engrossed in the beautiful white circle in the sky that she didn't even notice the familiar dark figure that came up beside her.

"Beautiful Angel...." The dark figure's voice said, muffled by his black mask.

Hikari whirled around. It was the same person from the previous night who had tried to get in her bedroom.

Before she could cry out, he put his hand over her mouth.

"Beautiful Angel...." He repeated, whispering the words in her ear.

Hikari's eyes were wide with fright.

__

Please, don't hurt me

He pulled a shiny pair of scissors from his pocket, and they gleamed in the moonlight. He felt Hikari tense up even more.

"Don't worry, Angel, I won't hurt you....yet...."

He took the scissors and clipped a lock of her hair, then pocketed it. He released Hikari then walked off towards the shadows of the balcony and disappeared.

Hikari sagged against her glass doors, breathing hard. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It had frightened her so much. She thought she was going to die right then and there.

She pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the door. She took a deep breath and slipped inside to her bed.

Hikari lay awake most of the night and morning, worrying about what the next day would bring...

The next day, after school, Hikari started heading home wearily. She had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping, and she had barley been awake in her classes.

__

All I want to do is have a normal life, why can't I have that? 

Hikari's thoughts were interrupted by a slightly familiar voice.

"Hikari."

She stopped walking and turned around. Ken, the boy she had met the day before was standing there, giving her a wide smile.

Hikari forced a small smile. "Hello, Ken. What are you doing here?"

Ken's smile disappeared. "You don't remember? I said I'd walk you home."

Hikari's cheeks reddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

Ken's face softened, though his eyes stayed piercing. "What ever could be making a pretty thing like you miss sleep?"

Hikari glanced at Ken, just registering that he always called her 'pretty.' 

"It's nothing. Just studying too much I suppose."

Ken put his cool hand on the side of her face; he let it trail down her face slowly. "Well, Angel, shall we be on our way?"

Hikari nodded, blindly, wanting to go home. Ken put his arm around her shoulders tightly.

Hikari shifted uneasily. She didn't want Ken hanging all over her like that, She hardly even knew him.

"Um, Ken?" She said after a few minutes of walking.

Ken looked at her. "Yes?"

"Can you please take your arm off me? It's making me uncomfortable."

Ken eyes flared, and his face hardened, before returning to normal. "Of course, Angel. I just thought you might need some support since you were tired."

Once again, Hikari nodded. The two fell into step beside each other, Hikari keeping a slight distance from Ken.

"Well, here's my stop." Hikari stood awkwardly in front of her apartment buildings doors once again.

Ken slipped his arm around her waist and pulled Hikari too him.

"My Angel...." He breathed, his face inches from hers.

Ken bent his head to kiss her, but Hikari pulled back. She stepped away from him.

"Ken, you are really nice, but I just met you...." Hikari trailed off, backing towards the door.

Ken grabbed her arm hard. His eyes darkening. "_I'm trying to be nice._" He said vehemently.

Hikari's eyes looked around wildly, searching for any sign of help. No one was around.

"K-ken...." She stuttered, a few small tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

Ken saw the tears roll down her cheeks, and immediately released her arm. He pulled her to him in a gentle hug.

"Hikari, you shouldn't upset me like that. I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Y-yes."

Ken smiled. "My Angel....."

The words of the note Hikari had found on her desk flashed through her mind.

__

My Angel.....That's what the note says. Ken is always calling me that.

Hikari jerked away from his arms, and entered her building, and took the elevator up to her apartment without as much as a goodbye.

Ken stood outside, glaring after her. 

__

How dare she walk away from me! Oh, well, You'll pay soon enough, dear Hikari....soon enough...

Ken walked around the back of the building until he was standing at the fire escape that led up to Hikari's balcony. He waited there until nightfall...

Hikari checked all around her bedroom and out on the balcony before getting into bed. 

__

Could Ken possibly be the one who is bothering me? He seemed so nice at first and his smile makes him seem so gentle and sincere. I don't know what to think anymore.

Outside on the fire escape, Ken pulled a sleek black object out of his coat pocket. It would do nicely. He waited until her light went off, then slowly made his way up to her balcony.

Ken walked casually to her glass doors and tried to open them. To his surprise, they opened easily.

__

How foolish of you, Hikari...

He stepped inside her bedroom and smiled. Ken's eyes scanned the room until they rested on Hikari. She was asleep, her facial features worried.

__

What are you dreaming about, Angel? Do you know what is going to happen?

Ken grasped the black metal object in his hand, and made his way over to her bed. He lifted his hand slowly and pressed the end of the object to her forehead.

Hikari's eyes fluttered open, to find a small gun pressed against her forehead.

"Don't make a sound." Ken's voice said softly. Hikari's eyes widened as she recognized the person in front of her. She nodded ever so slightly.

"Get up." He said, taking the gun away from her forehead. Hikari sat up quickly and got out of bed. She stood there in her pajamas, shivering slightly.

"Very good, My Angel." Ken said with an amused smile on his face. It was almost cynical.

Hikari practically shook with fear.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Ken brought the gun back to her forehead, his one eye twitching slightly.

"I told you not to make a sound." He said calmly.

Ken shoved her out the glass doors and onto the balcony. He pushed her to the stairs of the fire escape. His arms encircled her waist.

"Now, dear Hikari, you have two choices." 

Hikari stared straight ahead, not meeting his eyes for fear that she would break down sobbing.

"One." Ken put up one finger. "You come with me."

"Or two." He held up another finger. "I kill all you family and friends while you watch and suffer."

Hikari was speechless. She tried to speak but no sound came out.

__

I have to go with Ken; I can't have my family and my friends being hurt. It won't matter if I'm gone. As long as they remain safe, I'll do anything.

Finally finding her voice, Hikari gave Ken her answer.

"I'll go with you. Please don't harm my family and friends."

Ken grinned widely. "An excellent choice, Hikari. I'm glad I didn't have to hurt you. It would be such a shame to spoil your beauty."

Hikari almost laughed. Ken was beginning to seem quite insane.

Ken turned her around to look into her eyes.

"Such pain-filled eyes." He said, almost sympathetically. "Also full of questions. Go ahead and speak."

"Can I at least change my clothes?" She asked timidly, avoiding his eyes.

Ken let out a chuckle. "Of course, Angel, go ahead. But don't you go running off now."

Hikari nodded and walked to the door. She turned as Ken spoke to her.

"Remember, Angel. If anyone comes to help you, I'll kill them in an instant. So don't even try."

With another nod, Hikari slipped inside and changed into her usual outfit. She glanced at all her possessions and framed pictures longingly, then stepped back out onto the balcony.

Ken was immediately by her side, his arm around her waist once again.

He led her quickly down the fire escape. Waiting at the bottom was a sleek black laptop.

Ken pulled out a D-3 digital device and held it to the computer screen. With his still around Hikari, he called out some familiar words, making Hikari's eyes widen.

"Digital Gate Open."

Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? Should I write more, with them in the digital world and everyone finding out Hikari and Ken have disappeared and such? And like why Ken was stalking Hikari? ^_^ Please Review.

__


	2. My angel

Author's Notes: I don't know if anyone even remembers this story...if they do, I apologize deeply for such a LONG wait...after I lost the story in my computer crash..I didn't want to re-write it...so here I am...most likely a year or more later...writing it. If anyone should read it, I hope you'll enjoy it.

The light came spinning back through the darkness, as Hikari opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the harsh light, and she found herself lying on a cold, stone floor. She sat up, and surveyed her surroundings. The room was empty, and brightly lit, by spotlights that hung from the ceiling. Hikari stood up, and looked for a way out. 

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. 

A deep chuckle rang out from a doorway to the girl's left. She whirled around, to see the person that harbored the voice. 

"Digimon Kaiser!" Hikari exclaimed, when she saw the boy that stood a few feet away.

The Digimon Kaiser advanced on her. "You've awaken, my Angel. I was worried, though you do look beautiful, even when you have fainted."

Hikari gasped, the words of endearment striking memory. "Ken?"

The Digimon Kaiser smiled, and removed his glasses, revealing the icy blue eyes of Ichijouji Ken. "I always knew you were smart, Hikari." He reached out a gloved hand, and pulled Hikari to him. 

Hikari struggled to get out the boy's hold, but to no avail. He held her tightly, and had no intentions of letting her out of his grasp. "You're trembling, Angel," The Kaiser whispered. Taking off one glove, he trailed a pale finger down her cheek, almost tenderly.  Hikari jerked her face away from his touch. 

"Why do you want me here?" Hikari asked, the fear evident in her hushed voice. 

"The simple answer, my sweet, is that I want you to be by my side," Ken paused. "But it is more complicated than that." He released Hikari, but shot her a glance, that told her not to run off. "You, are the light, the eternal light that will eventually save us all, and I, the darkness, and soon the ruler of the digital world. I can never entirely prevail if the precious light is still shining brightly, to take full control, the darkness must always win, the only way to do that.." Ken stopped and regarded Hikari, judging her reaction. 

She was staring at the floor. "The only way," Ken continued. "Is for the light to diminish entirely." 

"T-then, you mean to kill me?" Hikari inquired softly. 

"It depends," Ken replied slowly. "The simplest way would be to kill you, but, my dear angel, I have become quite fond of you, perhaps too fond. To kill you, would be to kill a part of me. No, no, Hikari, I shall not kill you."

"Then what will you do?" 

"You'll find out, in due time, my sweet." Ken laughed. "Now, I'm sure you're tired, even after that fainting spell. Follow me."

Hikari followed reluctantly, Ken's words swirling around her head. What could he possibly have planned for her? The two entered a long, dark, corridor. Shortly, Ken stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. He gestured for Hikari to enter, and she complied. 

"Oh!" Hikari gaped at the room that was presented before her. It was like she was home again. The room looked just like her own, right down to the pink bedspread.

"Like it?" Ken's voice said in her ear, his arms circling her waist. Hikari did not reply. She continued to stare at the room. Her eyes were drawn to something that sat upon the white desk that stood in front of her. She picked up the object, her digital camera. She had wondered where it had gotten to. Now she knew, Ken had taken it. 

"A little bit of home," Ken smiled at Hikari, as if to ease her discomfort. It did nothing. Hikari sat on her bed, and glared at Ken. "I'd like to sleep now," She told him, her eyes blank of emotion. 

"Very well," Ken complied. He turned and left the room, pausing at the mouth of the door to bid her sweet dreams, with a smirk. 

Once alone in the room, Hikari lay down on her bed. A moment passed, the silence hanging heavily over her like a thick fog. It was soon broken by her sobs that burst forth without warning. Her small form shook with rage, and anguish as her tears fell down her cheeks, and onto the white pillowcase that her head lay upon. 

"Taichi..Tailmon, Help me," She whispered to the emptiness of her room. "I don't know what to do." She was met with no reply. She knew Tailmon and Taichi did not know where she was, and perhaps they did not even know that she was missing yet. She hoped once they realized, they would come to her aid. If they ever found her, that is, she thought, sadly. 

Her tears soon were dry in streaks down her pale cheeks, and Hikari tumbled into a troubled sleep. Although she was not aware, the Digimon Kaiser, who had watched through one of his many surveillance cameras, had observed her breakdown. It hidden in a corner of the girl's bedroom, nearly invisible to the naked eye. 

Ken watched intently, his eyes glued to the screen as the girl stopped crying, and finally fell asleep, a troubled look planted on her face. She was beautiful in every possible way. When she was angry with him, her eyes flashing defiantly, and when she cried, tears pouring out like a waterfall, She was beautiful. 

"My angel, you'll see soon, you'll see it my way." He reached out a gloved hand and placed it upon the screen, an attempt for a feeling of connecting with the sleeping girl. 

"Ken?" A small voice ventured hesitantly.

Ken's head snapped towards the voice, his eyes narrowed in anger. He set his sights upon the small green digimon called Wormmon. 

"I told you never to call me that name!" Ken lashed out. He rose from his chair and stalked towards the digimon, who now cowered in fear. 

"Master, I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me," Wormmon said meekly, his big eyes trailing on the floor, afraid to look up.

Ken stopped directly in front of him. To Wormmon's luck, his hand did not brandish a whip, which he usually favored to punish the digimon. The Digimon Kaiser reared back his leg to give the digimon a swift kick to teach him his lesson.

"No!" A voice cried out, and before Ken could react, a shimmering pink light appeared in the doorway of the room. Ken shut his eyes for a moment and opened him. A soft pink light encased Hikari, as she kneeled on the floor, Wormmon in her arms. Ken stared in disbelief. He had thought that Hikari was fast asleep in her room. She shouldn't be here in his surveillance room, let alone protecting his digimon. He set his leg back upon the floor. 

"What are you doing here?" He growled, quite unhappy of the intrusion. 

"I felt as if I was needed. I was drawn here." Hikari told him. "You can't treat Wormmon like this. He isn't just some piece of data in a computer game, He is a real living creature." Tears shone in her eyes and she hugged the digimon closer. Wormmon felt safe and warm in her arms, two feelings he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

"I don't care!" Ken shouted at her. "Get out of here!"

Hikari was not fazed by his outburst. She knew how angry he was, for not only did he shout, but also he did not use any of his pet names for her. "Ken, please listen to me."

She set Wormmon on the ground, and he scuttled off into a corner. Hikari stood up and closed the distance between her and Ken. 

"I can help you," She said softly, reaching out her hand to place his chest. Ken did not move to stop her, but stood mesmerized by her light. Once her hand touched his chest, he felt a surge go through him, and his eyes shut involuntarily. 

"Listen to me, Ken." Hikari's voice sounded all around him, like a whisper on the wind. "You can start over, it is never too late to make a change."

"I-," Ken struggled to keep control of himself, to fight off the light the girl was emitting into his very soul. "Hikari…GET OUT!"

The last words were screamed, as Ken violently pushed the girl away, and she fell to the floor. He grabbed his head as if he were in pain, and fought for control of his mind. 

Hikari lay on the cold floor, nearly unconscious. Her only hope to help Ken had failed. It had taken so much energy out of her, and it was difficult to stay conscious. 

Ken glared down at her. The girl had tried to win him over, to change him. This would not go overlooked. 

"I hope you know what you've done, Hikari." He spoke, his voice eerily calm and quiet. "Don't expect to see your precious brother alive again."

"No," She choked out, before giving into the darkness that spun her into unconsciousness. Ken laughed as the girl once again passed out. In a sudden fit of rage, he kicked her none too softly in the stomach, sending her rolling over to the wall near the door. Small sniffles came from the corner near Hikari. Worrmon was crying, and trying his best to keep them quiet. 

"Wormmon!" He barked. "Stop your sniveling, and send out an invitation to the chosen children. I want them here for Hikari to witness their deaths,"

"M-master?" The small digimon was afraid of what he had heard.

"You heard me, now do it!" Ken issued his order, and stooped down to pick up Hikari. He left the room, and walked slowly down the vast corridor to her room. Once inside her replica room, he lay her down on the bed and gazed down at her. When she awoke, she would probably feel some pain in her stomach from the kick he gave her. A deep feeling of guilt washed over him, for hurting his angel. He roughly shook his head to clear it of the guilty feelings. He shouldn't feel guilt. He was the digimon Kaiser, ruler of the digital world! He did not feel guilty for his actions. But he did. 

"I'm sorry," He told her softly, and brushed a piece of hair off her face, and then exited the room, returning to check upon Wormmon's task. 

Author's Notes: Well, there's another part of the story. I hope it was okay. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
